


Give the People What They Want

by aroseintheimpala



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Chapstick Challenge, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 22:26:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10145933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroseintheimpala/pseuds/aroseintheimpala
Summary: An accidental like on Twitter brings Dan more than he bargained for.“Hey guys! I’m joined today by Dan, and we’re going to be doing the chapstick challenge!”aka the one where Dan and Phil try to do the chapstick challenge and it doesn’t exactly go as planned





	

“Hey guys! I’m joined today by Dan, and we’re going to be doing the chapstick challenge!”  
.  
.  
.

-2 days earlier-

It was a Tuesday morning like any other that found Dan scrolling through tumblr mindlessly when Phil entered the lounge with a frown on his face and his laptop under his arm. He unceremoniously plopped down into his spot on the sofa next to Dan and sighed, opening his laptop. Dan laughed under his breath.

“What’s wrong with you?” he asked.

Phil huffed, probably more dramatically than the situation called for.

“It’s finally happened,” he said, “I’m out of video ideas.”

Dan feigned shock with a hand to his chest.

“The AmazingPhil, pioneer of creativity and integrity on YouTube, is out of ideas?!” he asked.

“Ha ha,” Phil rolled his eyes, but there was the hint of a smile playing on his lips now.

He shut his laptop and set it on the armrest of the sofa next to him, seemingly annoyed by the machine’s reminder that he was supposed to be working. He leaned over so that his head was resting against Dan’s shoulder and peered at his laptop screen.

“What are you doing?” he asked Dan.

“Just scrolling,” Dan shrugged, “gotta stay fresh with the memes.”

“Never say that again,” Phil said.

Dan laughed, and Phil sat up before dropping back against the sofa. Dan peered over at him. He looked genuinely put out over not having anything to film, so Dan decided to try to be a little more helpful.

“Why don’t you tweet and ask what they want to see?” he asked his friend. 

“Hm,” Phil said, “not a bad idea. Our audience is inventive, to say the least. It might get my creative juices flowing!”

Dan nodded in agreement and went back to tumblr while Phil grabbed his phone and sent out a tweet.

Phil Lester  
@AmazingPhil  
Hey guys! I need video ideas! What would you like to see on my channel?

The usual spam responses came flowing in immediately, so Phil set his phone down and left to get a ribena while people had some time to respond. When he came back into the room, he could see that Dan had his phone open to Phil’s twitter replies and was laughing to himself while scrolling through them.

“Is it that bad?” Phil asked, bracing himself.

“Not really,” Dan said, “but I’m pretty sure they all want me back on your channel.”

He laughed as he turned the screen towards Phil and showed him how pretty much every tweet had his username tagged in it too.

“I really wouldn’t expect anything less,” Phil said. “I can’t seem to get rid of you, after all.”

“Hey!” Dan exclaimed.

Phil was smiling when Dan looked at him though, so he smiled back and continued scrolling. Phil picked up his phone to do the same.

“Some of these aren’t too bad, actually,” Dan said.

“Yeah, I’m writing some of them down!” Phil agreed.

They scrolled in silence for a moment until Dan saw one reply, and he felt a smirk forming on his face.

“Hey, Phil,” he said.

“Hm?” Phil responded, without looking up.

“I’ve found the video you should make next,” he said.

Phil leaned over, curious to see what Dan had found. When he looked at where Dan was pointing, though, he groaned and hit Dan’s shoulder.

“I hate you,” he laughed.

Dan giggled to himself as he read the tweet again.

“@AmazingPhil you and @danisnotonfire should do the chapstick challenge! for science, of course”

“What? You don’t want to make out with me on camera? It’s what the people want, Phil,” Dan teased.

Phil rolled his eyes.

“I’m sure my subscribers would love that, but I might have to bleach my whole face afterwards,” Phil replied dryly.

Dan grinned and leaned in so that his face was inches from Phil’s. He started making dramatic kissy faces, and Phil squirmed to get away.

“Ew, Dan! Get off me!!” he said, laughing as he dodged both Dan’s lips and his fingers that were threatening to tickle Phil’s sides.

Dan giggled as he tried to chase Phil.

“Dan cooties!” Phil protested.

He managed to scoot to the other end of the couch where Dan was too lazy to follow, and he glared at Dan.

“You’re disgusting,” he said.

“You like it,” Dan grinned.

“Whatever you think,” Phil rolled his eyes.

Dan locked his phone and went back to tumblr, deciding he’d caused enough mischief for the day.

“I’m gonna go tidy my room while I try to decide which video to film,” Phil told him, standing up and shoving his phone into his pocket.

“Good luck,” Dan mumbled as Phil left the room.

An hour passed in relative silence with Phil doing whatever he was doing in his room and Dan ending up reading way more wikipedia articles than he had intended after finding one interesting one about rare dog breeds. It was only when Dan clicked off the tab and opened up twitter again that he first realised something was wrong. He had left the tab open on his mentions, and they were, well, they were certainly something.

He scrolled down the page a bit, but it wasn’t just a few tweets. All of them were very passionately discussing him and Phil… kissing? 

Dan was completely aware of how much his subscribers shipped him with his best friend. This wasn’t news. They usually kept it more contained than this, though, so he wondered what on earth happened to cause such a fuss?

Then he saw one tweet that made his heart sink straight to his stomach like he was at the top of a roller coaster.

“i can’t believe @danisnotonfire liked that tweet!! they’re actually doing it!!!

Oh no.

He hurried to his own profile and clicked on his likes. Surely enough, there it was. The first tweet on top.

“@amazingphil you and @danisnotonfire should do the chapstick challenge! for science, of course”

On the list of things Dan could have accidentally liked, this had to be right up there with the time he liked that tweet from Virgin America about being a bottom.

He buried his face in his hands and groaned loudly. It was loud enough that Phil could hear him from across the house. Dan listened without moving from his distressed position as Phil entered the lounge and stopped in the doorway to his right.

“Is everything alright?” Phil asked, slightly amused.

Dan removed his hands and opened his eyes. He slowly turned to face Phil and sighed.

“We have a problem.”

That was Tuesday, and if you had told the Dan of that morning that he would be sat on Phil’s bed on Thursday afternoon getting ready to film a chapstick challenge video with his flatmate and best friend, he probably would have laughed. 

He had unliked the tweet immediately, but of course the damage had already been done. He cancelled his liveshow that night, citing last minute evening plans, so that he could skip the awkward chat full of questions, but that had only fueled the rumours that something was going on. Phil told him he was being ridiculous and that people would let it go, but they absolutely did not. With every hour that passed without one of them acknowledging the incident, the anticipation only seemed to grow amongst their audience.

It would have been so much easier for Dan to say “oops accidentally liked that tweet soz” and move on, but that would have been too easy. There was a reason that a video titled ‘SPIRAL OF LIES’ existed on his channel. 

On Wednesday afternoon, Phil had come into Dan’s bedroom and said, “So, I know it sounds crazy, but what if we actually did the chapstick challenge?”

“You aren’t serious,” Dan deadpanned.

“I kind of am?” Phil said. “It would be kind of funny, and it’s not like we’re actually dating or anything. We could make it into a big joke and act really grossed out and maybe finally convince everyone we’re not secretly lovers or something.”

Dan pursed his lips together and thought about what Phil said. It would actually be kind of hilarious to troll all the hardcore shippers with a video of him and Phil kissing, because it would be so far from what they actually wanted it to be. Besides, he liked to surprise people on YouTube. This would certainly be unexpected. 

So here they were, sitting on Phil’s bed with an array of strangely flavoured chapsticks lined up on Phil’s bedside table. Dan had to admit that the plan felt like evil genius yesterday, but today he wasn’t so sure what he’d gotten himself into. It wasn’t that he was homophobic or disgusted by kissing Phil. It’d be pretty hypocritical if he was considering he was far from straight. Phil was his best friend, though, and their platonic record wasn’t exactly squeaky clean. 

There had been a good while in 2009 when Dan thought they were going to become more than friends, but all of the flirting and tension never really went anywhere beyond that one drunken kiss back in Manchester that they didn’t talk about. Dan didn’t think about their past much these days, but he was certainly still aware of how attractive his flatmate was.

Phil sat down next to him, done setting up the camera, and started fixing his hair in the viewfinder. 

“You ready?” he asked Dan.

Phil sounded way too excited, in Dan’s opinion, for what was sure to be an awkward filming experience.

“As I’ll ever be,” Dan answered.

Phil turned to him, and Dan could see the little wrinkle in Phil’s forehead he got when he was worried. Phil said, “You don’t have to do this, you know. If you’ve changed your mind, just tell me and I won’t care at all.”

“I know,” Dan smiled. “I haven’t changed my mind, don’t worry.”

Phil turned to the camera and introduced the video, giving a brief explanation of what the challenge was about. They had agreed to act like nothing was out of the ordinary and this was just like any other video, because it would be funnier that way when everyone was freaking out wondering what was going on.

Dan made a point to go on a rant about, “Aren’t you at all concerned that we’re sacrificing our artistic integrity by doing such a cliche challenge? You’re known as the inventor of the seven second challenge, Phil. Of all the things we could have done, this is really scraping the bottom of the YouTube barrel.”

Phil stared to the left of the camera with an expression of withering patience as Dan spoke, and he turned to him after he was finished and asked, “Are you done?”

Dan replied, “I guess.”

“Good,” Phil said, “Now you can shut up and kiss me.”

Dan laughed, slightly out of real surprise that Phil had actually said that. He recovered quickly though and retorted, “Your channel.”

Their banter at the beginning was all fun and games, but now Dan was sitting facing Phil with his legs crossed underneath him and his eyes closed as Phil showed the camera the chapstick flavour he was putting on his lips. Dan’s heart was absolutely racing. He discreetly placed his hands under his thighs, hoping that would stop the camera from being able to see how they were beginning to shake. He was starting to wonder what was taking so long when all of a sudden he could feel that Phil’s face was right in front of his. Before he even had time to register that, they were kissing. 

Dan froze when Phil’s lips touched his. He knew somewhere in his mind that there was a purpose for what he was currently doing, but he couldn’t remember anything else at that moment except how soft Phil’s lips were and how his heart had actually stopped for a second just then. Phil pressed forward, taking Dan’s lower lip between his own, and that woke Dan up. Right, chapstick challenge. That’s what was happening. 

All too soon, Phil pulled away and asked, “Alright, so which one do you think it is?”

“Uh,” Dan stuttered for a second as he opened his eyes. He glanced at the camera, reminding himself what he was here for. He licked his lips and silently thanked Phil for using such an easily recognizable one first.

“Definitely peppermint,” he said.

“You’re right!” Phil replied.

Dan grinned and said, “That’s one point for Danny!”

Phil laughed and said, “Alright, my turn to guess!”

He closed his eyes as Dan leaned across him and picked up a random tube of chapstick from the bedside table. He turned over the label to see that it was cherry. He made a point to show the camera the tube and then liberally applied it to his lips.

He turned sideways again and looked at Phil waiting in front of him for Dan to kiss him. God, why had he ever agreed to this? He crawled forward a bit on the bed and placed his hands on the mattress on either side of Phil’s legs so that he could lean in. He took a breath before slowly pressing his lips to Phil’s. He felt that jolt of electricity again that made him almost want to pull away, but he knew the point of this was to get the chapstick on Phil’s lips. So, he applied a bit more pressure and actually nearly moaned when Phil responded and started kissing him back. This kiss lasted a bit longer than the first, but Dan pulled away after a couple of seconds and sat back on his heels. 

Phil opened his eyes and licked his lips thoughtfully. He tilted his head to the side and scrunched his eyebrows together.

“I honestly have no idea what that one was,” he admitted.

“Phil, you have to at least guess!” Dan insisted.

Phil pursed his lips again and then shook his head. 

“Nope, I don’t even have a good guess,” he said. “Maybe you should do it again? I don’t think you got enough chapstick on me.”

Dan was absolutely certain Phil was purposely trying to give him a heart attack. He rolled his eyes dramatically for the camera though, and said, “Fine, shut your eyes. Needy.”

Phil giggled and closed his eyes again with a smile still plastered on his face. Dan made a point to put way more chapstick on than necessary and tell the camera, “The only other thing I could possibly do is eat it, so this had better be enough.”

“I don’t think eating chapstick is really the point of this, Dan,” Phil said.

“Oi, no one asked you,” Dan replied. 

Feeling braver, he leaned in more quickly this time without giving Phil a chance to prepare. Two could play at this game, he thought. 

Phil jumped a little bit in surprise but recovered quickly enough and moved his lips with Dan’s. What Dan wasn’t prepared for was for Phil to swipe his tongue along Dan’s bottom lip. Dan’s lips parted instinctively, and Phil reached up and wrapped his hand around the back of Dan’s neck. This certainly wasn’t part of the video plan, but Dan had a feeling they’d passed the point of being able to edit this out anyways. 

He opened his mouth a bit, and Phil responded by pushing his tongue inside and brushing it against Dan’s. Dan moaned and moved so that he was properly sitting in Phil’s lap. Phil wrapped his other arm around Dan’s waist, and Dan pushed forward so that Phil fell backwards onto the mattress and Dan tumbled on top of him. Their lips only parted long enough for Dan to catch himself with his elbows on either side of Phil’s head and then lean in again. 

He gripped Phil’s hair with one hand and tilted his head back for easier access. Phil’s hands were everywhere all at once. Dan felt a chill run down his spine as Phil slipped one hand under the hem of his shirt and dragged his fingernails lightly up his back. He involuntarily pushed his hips down to grind against Phil’s, and Phil let out a moan that Dan immediately deemed pornographic.

They pulled apart then, only because they were both desperately needing oxygen. Dan leaned his forehead against Phil’s, eyes still closed, as he gasped for air. 

“Any guesses this time?” he asked breathlessly.

He was still hovering over Phil with one hand in his hair and both of Phil’s hands under his shirt. 

“Cherry,” Phil breathed out.

“Yep,” Dan replied.

They both opened their eyes then, and Dan leaned back a couple of inches. As soon as their eyes met, they burst into laughter.

“This is going to be a bitch to edit,” Dan said, still laughing.

“I think this video might just be for our eyes only,” Phil replied, giving Dan an impish grin.

“Yeah, I think that’s probably for the best,” Dan agreed.

They stared at each other for another second before simultaneously leaning back in for more. Dan smiled into the kiss this time, and Phil dragged his lips down to suck lightly at Dan’s neck. In an ironic turn of events, their attempt to troll the shippers turned out to be extremely counterproductive.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr at softdanandphil! :)


End file.
